gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
SD Gundam World Sangoku Soketsuden
, aka 'Sangoku Soketsuden, is a multimedia SD Gundam project released in March 2019 as a part of the 40th Anniversary celebration of the Gundam franchise. Similar to BB Senshi Sangokuden, Sangoku Soketsuden derives its settings and characters from the Romance of the Three Kingdoms, though the two works have no direct connection. Characters are portrayed by different Mobile Suits in the two works (For example, Liu Bei is based on RX-78-2 Gundam in Sangokuden, whereas in Sangoku Soketsuden he is portrayed by RX-0 Unicorn Gundam). In April 2019, two manga series following Cao Cao Wing Gundam and Sun Jian Gundam Astray, titled SD Gundam World Sangoku Soketsuden Soshoki and SD Gundam World Sangoku Soketsuden Enkotan, were published online. An ONA series began airing in July 2019. Outline After the Yellow Zombie Virus epidemic, people have surrounded their territories with high walls in order to keep out the infected. In the limited area that they live in, the only thing people can rely on is a form of energy known as "Trinity." However, this finite energy has caused social stratification and much conflict. Each fortified city is isolated by walls, and each country is ruled by a lord. Story Repeated warfare has destroyed countries that once prospered gloriously, leaving the land in ruins. Just when revival is in sight, an epidemic of the mysterious Yellow Zombie Virus breaks out. The virus carriers lose themselves and start attacking people. The survivors are forced to live inside fortified cities for protection. However, behind closed walls, the lord Dong Zhuo has been acting in an outrageous manner since the passing of the previous lord. As if drawn together by destiny, Liu Bei Unicorn Gundam meets Guan Yu Nu Gundam and Zhang Fei God Gundam, and decides to save the world. Eventually, the passion of the three young men will bring about great change in the world. The new heroes unveil a new chapter in history! Characters '''Shu Area *'Liu Bei Unicorn Gundam'- He is a member of "Dragon's Watch," a vigilante group in the Shu Area, which is not targeted by Yellow Zombie Virus MS too often. After meeting Guan Yu Nu Gundam and Zhang Fei God Gundam, he makes an important decision: To save the world. He eventually starts to gain comrades who are drawn to his strong passion. *'Guan Yu Nu Gundam'- A brilliant and compassionate man. His firm conviction drives him to leave his former residence of Luoyang. An expert battle tactician and hero, often considered to be the best. A strong bond ties him to Liu Bei Unicorn Gundam and Zhang Fei God Gundam. *'Zhang Fei God Gundam'- A close-knit bond ties him together with Liu Bei Unicorn Gundam and Guan Yu Nu Gundam. He's a bit careless and often makes mistakes, but his bold, reckless personality allows him to excel on the battlefield. He and Guan Yu both leave Luoyang and head for the Shu Area with a common goal... *'Zhao Yun 00 Gundam'- A young man who is a member of Dragon's Watch. He excels in spear wielding and bike riding, and is one of the most powerful members of Dragon's Watch. *'Ma Chao Gundam Barbatos'- The youngest member of Dragon's Watch. Normally he is calm and collected, but he has a hot-blooded side during combat. *'Huang Zhong Gundam Dynames'- The master mechanic of Dragon's Watch, on whom Liu Bei and the others rely. He is an expert in all mecha, and solely responsible for maintaining and customizing their bikes. In combat, he also excels in sniping and marksmanship. *'Haro'- A little friend that accompanies Liu Bei. It sometimes performs amazing feats that even Liu Bei doesn't understand. *'Zhuge Liang Freedom Gundam'- A young scientific prodigy. He was formerly working under a renowned researcher, whose current whereabouts are unknown. 'Wei Area' *'Cao Cao Wing Gundam'- The young CEO of ”Blue Wing Corporation” and leader of the Wei Area. A bright mind with a calm personality who fears for the future of the dwindling Trinity supply. He possess his own, unique set of values and is curious about Liu Bei Unicorn Gundam's true powers. *'Xiahou Dun Tallgeese III'- Cao Cao's cousin. They have been together since childhood, and having survived countless battlefields together, they share a trust even stronger than blood ties. Compared to his younger brother Xiahou Yuan, his personality has a wild side. *'Xiahou Yuan Tallgeese'- Xiahou Dun's younger brother, who has been with Cao Cao since childhood. Like Xiahou Dun, he is deeply trusted by Cao Cao, but he does have a frivolous side. *'Zhang He Altron Gundam'- Appears in Soshoki. One of the bandits that controls a remote region in the Wei Area. He later becomes one of Cao Cao's trusted subordinates. He excels in spear-wielding, and can make full use of his extendable shoulder armor in battle. *'Xun Yu Strike Noir'- Appears in Soshoki. Cao Cao's strategist, who is an intern at Blue Wing Corporation. Highly resourceful, he is deeply trusted by Cao Cao, who values ability over career experience. *'Zhang Liao Sazabi'- First appears in Soshoki. He once formed a team with Lyu Bu, who would take on any task if the money was right. However, after being defeated in battle by Xiahou Dun, he became a sincere believer in Cao Cao's ideals. Deeply impressed by Xiahou Dun's way of life, he pledged allegiance to Cao Cao and became his subordinate. He displayed a talent for business and now helps support Blue Wing. His monoeyed appearance is actually a mask and he has a Gundam face underneath it, likely as a reference to the Moon Gundam. *'Sima Yi Destiny Gundam'- A person of many mysteries. Nobody knows the full details of his origins, but he displays unique abilities as both a strategist and a researcher. *'Dian Wei Master Gundam'- Appears in Soshoki. One of the bandits that controls a remote region in the Wei Area. He later becomes one of Cao Cao's trusted subordinates. *'Xu Huang Gundam Deathscythe'- Appears in Soshoki. One of the bandits that controls a remote region in the Wei Area. He later becomes one of Cao Cao's trusted subordinates. *'Xu Chu Bolt Gundam'- Appears in Soshoki. One of the bandits that controls a remote region in the Wei Area. He later becomes one of Cao Cao's trusted subordinates. 'Wu Area' *'Sun Jian Gundam Astray'- The head of the distribution guild "Red Tiger." Dong Zhuo Providence Gundam's withdrawal of the guards from a small village of the domain causes an important client of his to become infected with the Yellow Zombie Virus. He holds a grudge about the loss of one of his big clients. *'Sun Quan Gundam Astray'- The second son of Sun Jian. He has difficulty talking to strangers. In battle, his personality completely changes, and he shows his latent strength. *'Sun Ce Gundam Astray'- Appears in Enkotan. Sun Jian's eldest son. *'Taishi Ci Duel Gundam'- One of the executives who support Red Tiger. His personality and combat style are both reliable, and he is deeply trusted by Sun Jian. *'Zhou Yu Akatsuki Gundam'- First appears in Enkotan. A Red Tiger staff officer with a keen mind. He supports Sun Jian with his precise strategies. *'Sun Shangxiang Strike Rouge'- The youngest child of the Sun family. She has an active personality and her athletic ability rivals that of her brothers Sun Ce and Sun Quan. *'Da Qiao Gundam Artemie'- First appears in Enkotan. She is a top engineer at Qiao Gong's ship manufacturing company. *'Xiao Qiao GN Archer'- First appears in Enkotan. Like her sister, she is a top engineer at their father's ship manufacturing company. *'Gan Ning Crossbone Gundam'- First appears in Enkotan. The head of staff at the Qiao's manufacturing company. 'Luoyang' *'Dong Zhuo Providence Gundam'- The current lord of Luoyang. After the passing of the former lord, the people have fallen victim to his tyrannical ways. *'Lyu Bu Sinanju'- A being obsessed with combat who only finds meaning in life through battles against strong opponents. His monoeyed appearance is actually a mask and he has a Gundam face underneath it, likely as a reference to the Sinanju Stein. *'Diao Chan Kshatriya'- A female mercenary who operated with Lyu Bu. She is breathtakingly beautiful and has high combat capabilities. 'Others' *'Yuan Shao Red Warrior'- First appears in Soshoki. The CEO of North Fox, the company that Blue Wing Corperation was originally under at the time of Soshoki. He has a rivalry with Cao Cao. *'Zhang Jue Devil Gundam'- First appears in Soshoki. A well-known Trinity researcher who Zhuge Liang and Sima Yi studied under. Cao Cao met with him to offer funding for his research into an alternative energy source to Trinity. Episodes Gallery Sdw-soketsuden anime.jpg SoketsudenStart.jpg img_emblem_syoku.png|Shu logo img_emblem_gi.png|Wei Logo img_emblem_go.png|Wu logo “SD GUNDAM WORLD SANGOKU SOKETSUDEN” Special Announcement (EN sub) “SD GUNDAM WORLD SANGOKU SOKETSUDEN” EP01 Initial Streaming (EN,HK,TW,KR sub) Media Music Openings *Removes by SWANKY DANK Endings *TRI-ALIVE by Kirisame Undertaker Notes & Trivia *SD Gundam World Sangoku Soketsuden is the first ONA Gundam series released in Reiwa era, preceding Gundam Build Divers Re:RISE which premiere in the same year. See Also * SD Gundam World Sangoku Soketsuden Model Series External links * Official site (Japanese) * Official site (English) Category:SD Gundam Category:SD Sengokuden Category:SD Sangokuden